My Heart's A Stereo
by zinc.nottfan
Summary: Draco seeks Theodore Nott out on a hot summer's night before his life is changed forever; once Theo is found, though, Draco learns quite a few things.


_Author's Note:_

_Okay, I know. "Why aren't you working on the other Theodore Nott series? Hm?" I knoooow. But I thought of this last night and it wouldn't leave my mind. It'll only take two chapters, so yes, this is not finished 83 but that being said, this is a LONG ASS CHAPTER. ho'shit. I really hope you guys like this. This has NO editing whatsoever, so it's probably riddled with grammer…er, grammar mistakes. 3 forgive me for them. _

_None of the characters belong to me, that right goes to J.K. Rowling. _

_**Warning: heavy smut, boy/boy**_

The hot sun was beating down on Draco as he approached the grove that Theodore lounged by in the summer. It was his last chance to talk to Theodore before he would approach the Dark Lord and receive the Dark Mark. He was eager, yes, knowing he wouldn't fail in what Voldemort wanted from him. All the same, though, he wanted to talk to Theo before that moment. Theodore's father motioned to the grove beyond the green hills of their estate before returning to the boring conversation with Lucius.

Theodore had ridden a horse out here, Draco saw, which annoyed him slightly. Why didn't he just fly on a broom? Draco alighted onto the soft grass where the horse was eating some apples from the ground. Theodore was floating on the water, surprisingly naked. Draco, for a moment, had to stare at his…._beauty_. His lean body was pale, sleek with water. His dark hair was floating around his head like a dark halo, and his eyes were closed; his long lashes cast long shadows on his angler cheeks.

Realizing how gay he must've looked, staring at this male, he covered his eyes. "Oy! What the hell are you doing?" Draco snarled, smirking a bit as he stood there. He figured Theodore would be cast into embarrassment and make up some excuse to hide himself, mumbling awkwardly about lonesomeness.

However, there was only a laugh. It was so sweet and gentle. Draco, far too curious, peeked out from between his fingers. Theodore was standing in the swallows, the water surface barely lapping at his hips. Unfortunately, with the water so clear, Draco could still easily see Theo's, erm, _manhood._ The idea caused heat to well up on his neck and travel to his cheeks.

Draco forced his eyes to look at Theodore's face and he was so startled by the boy's expression, his embarrassment was forgotten. Theo was grinning. Draco had never seen him smile, let alone grin. The way it lit up his whole face and made his blue eyes so much brighter. He was more than handsome, he was beautiful and gorgeous. And if Draco was going to be honest with himself, Theodore was currently making him question his sexuality.

"I was swimming, humming to myself, before you intervened." he said lightly, as if Draco interrupting was nothing to be unexpected. Theodore slowly moved back into the water, his grin faded just a bit as he closed his eyes. "You should come in, the water is the perfect antidote to the heat," he drawled, his deep voice becoming a purr. Draco was stuck, though, staring at Theodore. Where was the shy loner that he grew up with and went to school with?

"Uh, yeah," he said stupidly, undressing awkwardly. It took him far too long to shed his clothing, and was thankful that Theodore was currently floating in serenity in the middle of the river, his eyes closed and his hand folded on his stomach. Draco, slowly so he didn't disturb Theo's peace, waded into the water. He was so focused on where he was stepping (he didn't want to step on a sharp rock or a nasty fish), he didn't realize he had passed Theodore, who had stood up to watch him.

"What are you doing?" he smiled, taking Draco's hand and pulling him back towards the shore. "You shouldn't go too far, Draco," he said softly, his blue eyes flashing a sadness Draco didn't understand, but he didn't stop to think about it.

"Why not?" he snapped, glaring at Theodore, who stared back with a calm peace that Draco never thought he could associate Theodore with. Theodore always seemed complicated and concerned about something. "The middle is barely six feet deep! I'm not going to drown!"

Theodore tightened his grip on Draco's hand, sighing softly. "You can't cross the river, Draco, or you won't come back. It's ancient magic…and besides, someone did drown here." he said slowly, pulling Draco into a wider part of the river. "We can swim here, there's more room," he said as he looked up to the huge willow tree that hung over the river, well pass the middle of the river.

"Wait, why can't we cross? Who died?" Draco was utterly confused, allowing Theodore to lead him. Theodore smiled at him, but it was clear that the subject should be dropped, so Draco let it go, glancing around. "What do you do here?" he asked instead, looking back at Theo.

Theo just shrugged back, thinking. "Sometimes I swim to the water fall, which it down river, but it's only about five feet high. It's deeper up river, though, about ten or eleven feet deep and I like to dive there. But today I just prefer to stay here," he said softly, looking at the other side of the river with a sort of longing. "You're welcomed to do whatever you wish, Draco." he murmured as he moved back onto his back and floated serenely, nudging his foot every time he got too close to the middle.

Draco watched him before sighing. He was annoyed at Theodore for making him get in and then not offer anything to do. "Lets play a game." He suggested. The retort came very quickly, "What sort of game?" Theodore hadn't even opened his eyes, but there was a smirk on his face. Draco was surprised to label it a kind smirk. It wasn't cruel like the ones he's seen Theodore use before.

"Marco Polo," Draco said wildly, and wondered if Theodore would even know that game. It was muggle after all, and perhaps Theodore wasn't as extensive in his knowledge as every-

"Okay." Draco seethed to himself. Was there anything that Theodore didn't know? "Lets add a twist, too, as there's only two of us playing," Theodore continued, standing once again. Draco stared at him, his annoyance fading. Oh, a twist, hm?

"Okay, if you get caught quickly, a kiss should be the reward," Draco retorted. He didn't think Theodore would comply to that, but the boy just laughed. "Sure." Draco stared at Theodore, before turning away, closing his eyes. He decided he would never figure Theodore out. "Marco." He stared the game.

There was only a few ripples in front of him, before there was cool mint of wind on his face, "Polo." Draco paused for a second, surly figuring this was a trap. Theodore was probably all the way down the river now, watching to see if Draco reached out to find someone that was obviously not there. But what if it wasn't a trap and Theodore was right there, waiting to be caught. That would surly be counted as a quick catch and Theo would have to give Draco a kiss as a reward. Would Theodore do that? Or would he trick Draco?

Deciding to go with the risk, Draco reached out…farther, and farther, until he felt smooth skin under his finger tips. It wasn't a trick. He didn't dare open his eyes, his hand slowly laying flat on Theodore's chest. Suddenly he felt Theodore's hand cover his own. There was another rush of Theodore's mint breath, which Draco inhaled deeply. He smelled so good. His skin was the scent of musk and the outdoors, the forest floor and the trees; his hair always smelled like flowers, yet held a masculine touch to it and it always looked so soft…Draco was startled to realize how much of Theodore he had memorized.

"What would you like, Draco?" Theodore asked softly, his lips so close, Draco could feel them move. "A peck, chaste kiss? A French kiss? A 'full blown make-out', as Daphne would call it?" He murmured, slowly lifting Draco's hand and intertwining their fingers.

Draco's brain was at a standstill. He had no idea what was going on, or how they even got here, to this point. All he knew is that he had to focus on his own body to force his eyes to open. As he did, he gasped softly. The first thing he saw was, Theodore's beautiful blue eyes. They were every kind of blue he could think of. The outer rim had the purest, almost transparent blue; the middle of his iris was the brightest blue, and it reminded him of the pictures he's seen of the Caribbean, with those pure seas. They were flecked with bright blue, dark blue, royal blue, even some silver. Then his inner-iris, around his pupil, was a dark blue that slowly gradated to the rest of the iris.

"Wow, you have beautiful eyes," Draco breathed, his voice sounding stupid. Theodore stared at him before grinning a bit.

"Thank you," he chuckled, cupping Draco's face. "Should I just kiss you?" He asked, smiling. Draco blinked stupidly, then attempted a smirk. "French, Nott," he retorted. Theodore narrowed those beautiful blues before he moved his hand down to Draco's neck. The feather light touch caused Draco's heart to quicken before Theodore cupped the back of his neck and dragged him in.

The first second their lips connected, Draco couldn't help but think how incredibly soft Theodore's lips were. He reached up quickly, gripping Theodore's head passionately, deepening the kiss. Theodore chuckled against his lips before he parted his own slowly. Draco couldn't think anymore. Theodore's intoxicating scent flooded his senses and he was driving fully on instinct. And instinct was driving him to plunge his tongue into Theodore's mouth.

They shared a moan as Draco explored Theodore's mouth. The kiss was everything he wanted in a kiss. It was passionate, deep, and so risqué. He could never get this pleasure from kissing Pansy, or anyone for that matter. Theodore let his hand trail down his chest, his gentle touches grazing over his abs before the dark-haired boy gripped his hips.

He delved deeper into Theodore's mouth, licking over everyone of his teeth, and slipping into the crevices, all the while Theodore's tongue ran lightly over his. He felt his air draining quickly and inhaled sharply through his nose, never wanting the kiss to end. He got fresh air, but another wave of Theodore's scent, causing him to practically melt against Theodore.

He wanted nothing more than to have Theodore straight up against him. Theodore, it seemed, had the same desire and pulled Draco closer. They grinded as they both took a much needed breath. The freedom of Theodore's scent and mouth cleared Draco's head for a moment, and he didn't return for another kiss. At the same time, he didn't move away from Theodore, moving his own hands down so his arms could wrap around Theodore's neck. He felt Theodore's palms move up his side and settle on his ribs. The sensation caused a thousand goose bumps and he had to bite his lip to stop a moan.

He finally looked up at Theo, and almost kissed him again from the passion that reared it's head in his heart. Theodore's lips were flushed and a bit bruised from the rough kiss, his nostrils flared just a bit as he inhaled sharply; his cheeks were flushed and his eyes were filled with lust…no desire. There were so many things that were right and good and attractive about Theodore, but Draco didn't ever want to describe them as lustful. Theodore was just too good for that.

"Wow," he whispered, and Theodore grinned again. This grin, however, was so intimate. _Merlin damn this boy_, Draco thought to himself. Every action Theodore did seemed to cause a reaction in Draco's gut…and if he were to be completely honest with himself, a place a bit lower. He figured, in the back of his head, that it was lucky for him that the water was so cold.

Theodore watched him for a moment, before closing his eyes with a soft sigh. Draco was confused for a moment. "Marco." Oh, naturally Theodore would want to continue the game instead of jump to grinding more or _I don't know, shagging!_ Draco screamed inside of his head.

Huffing, he complied. He couldn't say no to Theodore, "Polo." He felt Theodore's hands move around from his ribs to his back, and his right hand slid down his spine, to move over one cheek of his arse. Draco flushed instantly, and stammered weakly, "Y-you found me." There was a soft chuckle from Theodore.

"Part of you," Theodore admitted gently, opening his eyes. "Its your turn to kiss me," he reminded softly after a moment of silence. His hand hadn't moved, but just rested on his arse, his other hand tracing small circles in his back, right over his spine.

"Okay," Draco swallowed, so nervous. It was different with Theodore kissing him. Now he really did have to take charge. "Uh, what do you want?" he asked softly. Theodore's eyes twinkled a bit.

"Surprise me, Draco," he said softly. Ugh, the way he said his name, it stirred more desire in his gut and groin. He hesitated a moment before moving in, capturing Theodore's abused lips. He was so gentle, toying with the wet locks of hair at the nap of Theodore's neck. When he felt Theodore return the same gentle pressure, he felt his heart soar. The last kiss was good in many ways, but this one was so much better. Draco felt so much more closer to Theodore. The gentle way Theodore's lip moved against his, as he parted just a bit to take some air, their breath mingling for the quickest of seconds before they were combined again. It thrilled Draco, and he wasn't entirely sure why. His head felt light and he felt _happy_. The happiest he'd felt in a long time.

They finally parted after what felt like hours, but he knew had barely been a minute. Theodore was flushed again, and his eyes shown a different kind of desire. A calm, loving sort. Draco didn't know which look he liked better.

"You're a good kisser," Draco said lightly, albeit breathless. Theodore laughed a bit, light and carefree. His breath tickled Draco's face and made him smile.

"Practice, Draco," he teased, kissing him gently, but quickly. Merlin, even a peck from his boy elated his mood. He smirked, though, raising an eyebrow. "Practice, Theodore? How many people have you kissed?"

"A fair few," Theodore grinned as Draco moved his hands down to Theodore's hip. In reaction he moved his hands up to Draco's neck, wrapping his arms lightly around it. "I love kissing. It's better than shagging," he admitted, grinning lazily. Draco stared at him, disbelieving his ears.

"Kissing is better than shagging?" Draco repeated. Theo chuckled, nodding. "Lips are so sensitive…I suppose, if I were a woman, cunninglus would be better." He said, unabashed. However, the word caused Draco to blush. Theodore smiled a bit, but didn't comment. "Oral sex doesn't really do it for me," he added gently, nipping Draco's lips.

"But kissing does?" Draco whispered against his lips. He was insanely curious about Theodore. How often did Theodore have sex to get that opinion? How much head did he get to decide kissing was much better?

"Sometimes," Theodore said, grinning, "Don't get me wrong, Draco, shagging is fun and orgasmic…but kissing, if done right can get you so much further." The idea was so delicious to Draco, and he almost wanted to test Theodore's theory out. It was like Theodore read his mind. Smirking, he untangled him and took Draco's hand, leading him back to the clear bank where Draco first alighted.

Theodore patted the horse a bit, then nudged it away. The horse trotted a good fifteen feet before slowed to chew at some grass. Draco watched as Theodore got rid of some apples on a particularly thick bit of grass, then went to join him. Theo pulled Draco down onto the grass and made him lay on his side. Draco supported his head by his arm, watching Theodore get into the same position.

Theodore, though, wasn't jumping right into the kissing yet. He moved his free hand up and down Draco's side, abs, and chest. His fingers tweaked over one nipple and the feeling raced over his skin, causing some goose bumps, again. Draco closed his eyes, his lips parting just a bit as he relaxed. Theodore continued his light ministrations, humming lightly.

The music Theodore was making was so calmly, light, and sweet, if it weren't for the teasing touches, Draco would've felt sleepy. Then, so suddenly, he felt Theodore's lips against his, just lightly touching. Yet the touch set shocks through his body and he almost open his eyes.

"Let your body relax completely, Draco," his deep voice resounded in Draco's ears. It was purring again, and it was so attractive. "Your body knows what to do, it just needs some practice," he chuckled. "Follow instincts, and our bodies will…meld together, and learn each other." he added softly.

Without another wasted moment, Theodore connected their lips. Draco felt in complete bliss, barely registering that Theodore was rubbing his chest, his pinkie doing a circle on its own. The kiss was so pleasing, it almost sated his desire for Theodore. Theodore had bared his teeth, grazing them over Draco's lips before he parted his lips for Draco. Without needing another invitation, he slipped his tongue into Theodore's mouth. He wanted to map out every inch of Theo's mouth…but what had Theodore said? _Follow instincts_. And his instincts weren't saying map his mouth.

They wanted him to touch Theodore's hair. Slowly he reached up his free hand and ran his fingers through Theodore's thick, slightly curly, slightly wavy, black hair. It was still damp at the roots, and the tips tickled his wrist. He moaned against Theo's mouth as the other raked his nails gently over a nipple. He responded instinctively, lightly dragging his nails over Theodore's scalp. He felt Theodore shiver and give up his own moan. It was so deep and throaty and _masculine_. It caused Draco's own shiver. He was really doing this with a man. He probably could've pretended otherwise since Theo's lips were so soft, but his voice made him such a man.

Draco groaned and moved closer, hitching a leg over Theo's thigh, dragging them together. Their cocks brushed for a second, and both gave off another groan. Draco wanted to shag him so hard, but he had to remember Theodore's advice. _Instincts are a pain in the arse_. He thought as he complied with his instincts. He felt himself pull just so slightly at Theodore's hair. He felt goose bumps rise on Theodore's upper arm. The tug caused Theodore lean his head back just a bit, giving Draco a chance to bite at his lower lip.

He pulled at it and kneaded it gently, getting it so much more flushed and bruised. It was a deep red when he pulled back for some breath. Theodore's eyes were lidded and he could only see a sliver of blue. It caused a pull in his groin, a deep desire growing there. He suddenly realized that they were both rock hard, instinctively grinding against each other. Before he could think too much on it, he felt Theodore grip his jaw and kiss him deeply. Teeth clashed greedily, and Theodore decided enforce his dominance, and dragged Draco closer. Draco moaned weakly, instinctively falling into a submissive role.

He arched eagerly into Theodore's touches, feeling the grass slither over his sensitive, sweaty body. Theodore, his dominance still reigning, moved his mouth south. He nipped over Draco's jaw, causing small red patches appearing before he bit a bit rough against his neck. Draco cried out, snarling in anger before Theo's tongue darted out, soothing the sting. He moaned again, but felt the roles become equal again as they kissed again. This time they both complied with a gentle, more intimate embrace.

Draco ran with the moment and parted his lips for Theodore. The latter slowly slipped his tongue over Draco's lower lip as he moved into his mouth. Theo's tongue was like silk, slipping over everything with a graceful caress, and Draco moaned more.

Theodore suddenly gripped Draco's side, digging his nails into his ribs. There was a painful gasp from Draco, and Theodore delved his tongue deeper. Annoyed, Draco bit down just a bit. There was a gasp from Theodore. Draco felt in power and forced himself more against Theodore. Their teeth clashed again, tongue fighting against each other, hands pulling and caressing at hair and skin. Draco felt so insanely good, his body tingling with pleasure. It was building and building, and he didn't care. He didn't want to care. He just wanted to focus on Theodore; only Theodore, and his lips, his hair, his eyes…

There was a blinding light, an explosion of pleasure. He released a moan so loud, it startled himself. Theodore on the other hand had his face tucked against Draco's neck, moaning into the skin, against the hickey he had given Draco. Slowly, barely realizing where he was, Draco came down from his high, feeling a sticky warmth between them. Theodore was breathing hard, his face and neck flushed. There were some marks on his collar where Draco had dug in his nails without realizing. Draco soon felt a blooming pain across his back, but, as his body was so sensitive, it felt _good_. Pleasure bloomed where ever his skin touched anything.

He moved away from Theodore just a bit, breathing heavily. Theodore had his eyes closed, but there was a wide, lazy grin on his face. He had their fingers intertwined. What had happened? Draco wondered dizzily. They were having an amazing make out session, and then…he flushed bright red, feeling so stupid. The had climaxed…as the same time, as well. Draco smiled, the haze of their orgasms laying over him like a thick fog. His body, sensitive and sweaty, felt sore and he felt tired. He wanted nothing more but fall asleep right there.

Theodore finally opened his eyes. They seemed darker, but still so brilliant. Laden with laziness, he slowly detangled him and rummaged through his folded panted on the bank, withdrawing his wand. He cleaned up their mess, and laid down again. Suddenly a white cotton sheet unfolded above them and settled lightly over them. Draco smirked.

"So naughty, doing magic outside school," he teased, feeling their fingers intertwine again. Theodore just chuckled, laying on his side, staring at Draco. Fatigue was clear his face, and probably matched his own. At lost of what to say, Draco just closed his eyes. He curled up a bit, moving his leg over Theo's leg. They entangled again, their flushed bodies finding each other's grooves, and settled into comfort. Draco, with the heat of the day, of his own body, of Theo's body, and the fatigue of their acts, felt sleep slip easily into his mind, surrendering to a dreamless sleep.


End file.
